Anime High
by battlefield4us
Summary: Welcome to Anime High, A ridiculous story with the interaction of numerous characters from various games and animes such as Kill La Kill and Batman, and a whole lot of insane adventures the students go through. All of this here at Anime High. Please enjoy. Feedback is accepted. Credit goes to Challos for his help. Thank you. Dedicated to ElfCollaborator. On hold.
1. Escalation

**Hey guys, battlefield4us here and welcome to Anime High.**

 **I got help from Challos who actually managed to work out some stuff together. So credit goes to him for his best support.**

 **In this story, there will be fanservice, adventure, and a whole lot of things happening. So, hope you guys enjoyed this and we thank you for the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no affliction with any of the animes, games, films or other things that are shown, mentioned, or referenced. They all belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Escalation Part 1.**

Monday morning had arrived, signifying the start of the school year. Earth was at peace, and there were a few birds soaring across the sky as they were swallowed by the sluggish clouds. For an average person, it would signal that their day was going to be great like every other day, but if they're students... it only meant that their time of relaxation was over again, and they would have to get back to work.

There was a school called Anime High, a school that was infamous for having deranged students and the like. They were responsible for the destruction of science classroom 204, stealing most of the food from the lunch counter daily, and bringing an armed criminal to bring your parent day. Because of this, every single Freshman was suspended and transferred to a different school, Sophomores and Juniors had all been sent off to a fake space school, and the Seniors were in jail. The school had to be removed and placed in a different country, and only after that they finally confirmed that antics could be allowed in the school because that way they wouldn't send minors to jail.

Since they needed new students, they created a commercial to try and drive students to the school, driving home the point that it would create a bright future for them if they were to come. It of course failed, and after that they offered a small sum of money for the students if they were to attend it. Afterwards, the enrollment rates flew to over 9000%. Some of the students lived alone, because their parents were occupied with the adult world. Summer had come to a close, and now it was the time for the school year to begin again.

Professors Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, and The Headmaster, James Ironwood were located inside the main office. In front of them was a large selection of security feeds, all showing various places around the school, including for some strange reason, the male and female bathrooms. The one screen they were looking at was directed at the assembly room, where more than a hundred students were interacting with others, or sitting around.

"James," Glynda said to the headmaster who was sitting in his large, comfy chair, watching the camera systems, "I think it's time to begin."

Ironwood looked at his watch and then nodded. "Agreed. Ozpin, Glynda, come with me." He stood up from the chair and the three teachers began to leave and head to the Assembly room. They had to address the students about the new school year, the rules, guides, exploding alpacas, and the usual, lack of rules.

Meanwhile inside the Assembly room, there were multiple pre-freshmen conversing with others, just like any high schooler would do. One specific freshmen was not captivated in any conversations, and was instead reading a book like always.

Blake Belladonna turned the pages of the book slightly as she read, but her cat ears heard voices of the other students, making her irritated. The faunus was intervened by someone who tapped the book and drew her attention up out of her story.

It was Adam Taurus, and over his uniform was a black jacket, he still donned the grimm mask. Behind his back, his hand confidently held a small red rose with a long stem and a few thorns.

"Hey." He said in a friendly manner.

"Hey Adam," She greeted back, "What do you want?" Her tone was bitter as she glared at her former boyfriend.

Despite this, the bull faunus still handed the flower to her. "I wanted to give you this."

"Thanks." Blake responded dryly, solemnly taking the flower and letting herself get a scent of it, turning her nose up at the terrible smell.

"I made a garden so that I can grow these."

"You think that this would have me crawling back to you?"

"Yeah, because chicks like flowers." Adam replied.

"Then I'm not that chick, we're not going to be in a relationship again. Ever."

"Listen, I love you, and that Sun guy thinks that he can win you over," Adam explained. "But I'm the first person you ever kissed. That means you're mine."

"No, it doesn't." The amber eyes of Blake stared at the character. "If you planned on using bribery to get me, then it's not working. We're not getting back together, I've told you 35 times already."

"One day we will, and the Tauradonna ship will rise again!" The bull faunus stormed away from her, she returned to the book and kept reading it, shaking her head.

In another part of the room, there was Weiss Schnee. She was standing on a chair and with her binoculars, scanning the entire chamber to find someone, muttering, "Please be here." quietly. She had a handbag around her shoulder with a book about boyfriends sticking out upside down, hinting that she was trying to of course, get a boyfriend.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby Rose approached her, and on her uniform was her usual hoodie and cape stitched together. She had a silver tray with a pink cupcake covered in sprinkles and frosting.

The crumbs on the side of her mouth signaled she'd already given into temptation. "I brought you a cupcake from my mom."

"Thanks Ruby." With one hand, Weiss grabbed the cupcake and took a small bite, still watching the room.

"Are you still looking for Neptune?" She asked disapprovingly.

"Of course I am, he was supposed to arrive minutes ago!"

"He's probably just late. Give him about five minutes, and he'll be here in no time." Ruby knew what was going on with Weiss and who she was seeking for, she only hoped that it wouldn't go too far because she was last seen reading that boyfriend book.

"He'd better be here by then!" Her blue eyes remained darting around the place, Ruby just sat down next to her and waited for the headmaster to start.

Jaune Arc was with Scarlet in a different part of the crowd. The redhead was using a comb to brush off his or her hair. Many people, including herself, did not know whether she was actually a male or a female due to his appearance, and it still was a mystery to this day.

"So did you enjoy that trip you and your sisters took?" Scarlet asked with a smile and a concerning tone.

"It was just fine, that was until they forced me into riding that roller coaster." Jaune explained, shuddering as he remembered the moment, "It was going too fast and then it just flew off the tracks! And then we crashed into a freaking lingerie store! At an amusement park!"

"Heh, sounds like you had fun."

"No I didn't, I somehow ended up wearing a bra over my shirt, and people started taking pictures of me!" He complained, waving his arms around.

"That makes your vacation way better."

Scarlet's words were not much affected by the complaints from Jaune as she chuckled at his response.

In yet another part of the room, Pyrrha Nikos was talking to Yang Xaio Long. The blonde brawler had her arm and stomach wrapped in bandages, with her face bruised on the cheek.

"See, I told you I could beat him!" She punched Pyrrha's arm with her left arm, recalling her last fight.

"Yang, I think you have to stop fighting for a while," Nikos replied, feeling a little troubled by her 'hobby'. "Ruby's worried that you'll get sent to the hospital."

"Don't worry, I've beat the shit out of plenty of people, and I've come out just fine."

"If you keep doing that, you'll get yourself killed." Nikos replied seriously, pointing at the broken arm. "You need to find something else to do."

"No thanks, I love doing that, and I would rather get smashed on the floor than do normal stuff like watering a garden, or knitting, or reading yaoi!" Yang shouted in a furious manner.

On the stage in front of the room, The two professors and the headmaster arrived from the curtains on the left. Ozpin stepped forward, tapping the microphone to gain everyone's attention.

"Students of Anime High, may we have your undivided attention please." He said in an ordinary tone. All the freshmen turned to him, "The headmaster would like to begin his speech." He went backstage and left Ironwood to introduce everyone to the school.

Taking out a megaphone, he shouted at the mic, "Attention everyone! All of you are now soldiers! So listen up!" Everyone covered their ears to save themselves from Ironwood's loud voice. "And that means for you to not cover your ears! That's the first rule of this school!" The people obeyed the order, and were easily the next victims of the shouting voice. "You must following the acts of your ancestors and learn all the lessons about Weight-lifting, Algebra, Biology, Cooking, and most importantly, Sex Ed! Don't ask questions about that!"

No one bothered to say anything as he continued, "You will become advanced soldiers for the impending danger! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir!" The entire student group shouted back at him, saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Good! Ozpin, you may continue!" James turned to said professor who was skeptical of what the headmaster just said, but he moved to his position and shook his hand. His grip was a little too hard, almost crushing his hand. Once that was over, Oz rubbed his hand and walked to the mic.

"Well students, sorry for the introduction...and now, I will leave Glynda to tell you the rules."

The female professor stepped forward while Oz walked away from the mic, she started reading the rules from her scroll.

"As of now students, I will address you all the things you need to know in this school and the rules in it. For the basics, you must be kind and respectful to the teachers, you must not graffiti the school with any item at your disposal, and you must stay away from the exploding alpacas if you see one."

As she swiped the screen to a different set of rules, she was hit in the head by a ball of paper, masterfully ignoring it, "Your actions will be monitored and we will keeping an eye on you to make sure you will not break the rules." Another ball was thrown, she muttered an angry comment at that and then read the next rule.

"The most important rule that you must always do what we say or else we will send you in the basement with the animatronics from Fazbear Entertainment." Of course, another ball flew to her head, but she caught it and looked at the crowd, "Now can someone tell me who's breaking rule number 34?"

"That guy did it!" Someone shouted, pointing her finger at Fox Alistair, who wore sunglasses and held a cane by his side.

"What?" He said, responding to the lies she said.

"So, 'Mister cool guy', do you really think that you can just interrupt me while I tell the students the rules?" Glynda pushed her glasses as she said this.

"What do you mean? I'm blind."

"Sure you are. Just stop doing that or else you'll be paying a visit to Freddy."

"I'm serious." To prove this point, Fox stood up and started swinging the cane around, it hit someone in front of him as he said 'Ow'. "See?"

"Well, if you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Wait, my mistake," The same girl who lied the first time pointed at Sage at the far right. "He did it!"

"Hey, I didn't do that!" The green haired shouted back at her, "It was obviously you lady!"

"I'm a witness, and I had nothing to do with that."

As the two were about to complain, Glynda tapped the mic two times to shut them up and focus back on the rules, "As I was saying, Another one of our rules is required if you have a driver's license, you must not park any sort of vehicle near school property. That includes trucks, Transformer cars, helicopters, Batmobiles, cars that belong to Tony Stark, A bus full of inmates, planes, Herbie the magic car, horse carriages, invisible jets, and especially, no armored vehicles with spikes on the roof and guns mounted on the side and some machine gun turrets on the back."

"Dammit!" Yang shouted.

"And watch your language!"

"This is an M-rated story! We can say whatever we want!"

"But this is a school, so you will have to follow the rules!" Glynda shouted back at Xaio Long. "We don't want our school falling into chaos like last time!"

Suddenly, the sound of alarms were ringing around the school, and a computerized voice was saying, "Alert! Alert! Rogue student approaching school grounds!"

"When did we have that installed?" Ozpin asked, confused.

He wasn't given the update about this kind of alarm, and Glynda was about to bring it up in her introduction. Behind the crowd was an Ursa crashing through the wall, It stopped once it reached everyone, and the rider jumped out of the creature, landing on the floor and turning to the group of new freshmen. She wore her uniform, but all eyes were on a shiny crown that was on her head.

"Good morning students!" Nora Valkyrie shouted. "Your future queen has arrived!"

"And the chaos begins." Blake muttered.

Right behind Nora was Lie Ren, who looked exhausted from trying to catch up to her, "Nora...I told you...not to ride another Ursa into a...wall." He tried to say.

"Great, where's James when you need him?" Glynda muttered then said to the mic, "Both of you, and the blonde girl, You've broken rule number 15 and 63, both of you must report to the basement this instant!"

"Wait, we have a basement here?" Nora said.

The next thing that interrupted the group was a pistol firing up in the air. "Move over people!" That was Neptune Vasilias, and he entered through the broken hole, riding a motorcycle while wearing a black overcoat. Behind him was two more people riding the same vehicles, Coco Adel and Sun Wukong.

Ozpin lowered his head in response to the three newcomers. "Oh dear."

 **To be continued.**


	2. Escalation part 2

**A/N: Welcome back to Anime High, and also A big thank you to Epic Zealot Productions 2.0, Hiroshi Katana, Left hand Suzuki method, Scythewilder8399, amvman52, elvisfan994, ACH Taco, and CrazyBombs777 for the support on the story.**

 **Happy Independence Day and please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Due to many reasons, any fIlm, video game, anime, or anything else belongs to their respectful owners. I'm only a fan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Escalation Part 2.**

What should've been the perfect start of the school year, had unfortunately gone back to its roots of madness.

Not only did Nora's arrival caused a disturbance, but now the ruthless group known as the Rebels had just entered the same room, and they were not here to follow the rules. Quite the opposite actually.

"Neptune Vasilias" Nora said, her smile vanished and was replaced with a frown as she noticed Neptune's gang. "Have you come here to finally accept yourself in the pancake stack of justice?"

"No, otherwise I would've already poured syrup in your group!"

"That joke sucks!" Yang shouted.

"Ahem." Glynda interrupted the three on the mic, "Excuse me Mr. Vasilias, but you are breaking rule number 007. No firearms of any kind are allowed on school ground-" Her voice got cut off as Coco fired out dozens of bullets from her minigun, destroying most of the spotlights on the ceiling.

"And there goes our savings account." Ozpin muttered to himself.

"What... are... you...doing here?" Ren asked, still exhausted from running over here.

"We're here to make a name for ourselves in Anime High, today's our first day of business." Sun spoke for Vasilias, but it was a rude intrusion for the blue haired motorcyclist.

"Sun, this is my moment," He turned to him with a slight frown, "Let me handle this." He returned his gaze at the rest of the room, "Our management will remodel this high school and we will reassemble it to reinstate its proper legacy."

"And you're gonna do that with what? Explosions, and MORE explosions?" Valkyrie questioned the possibilities in a mocking tone, "Get real Neptune, this school was meant for me to conquer and you know it."

"Then how about you start by making your disgusting flapjacks for the cafeteria?" Coco shouted out in a sarcastic manner, interrupting the leader's moment, and this pissed off Valkyrie who walked over to her while pulling up her sleeves.

"What did you say about my pancakes Coconut girl?" She snarled at the rebel girl, shaking her fist.

"You heard me, now move away, I wouldn't want to shoot your face off instead of the teacher's."

"Unfortunately, if you do that, then you gonna break rule number 3-D." Goodwitch tried to finish up the work, despite the fact that things were not going too well for everyone, "No killing any persons or students."

"So does that mean we can't kill the librarian who looks like Sabertooth?" A grey haired student asked.

"Yes."

"Hey Professor," Nora shouted out from the middle of the room, "Is there a rule that says we can punch people in the face if they insult us?"

Quickly scrolling on the screen, Goodwitch stopped at rule 999, "No, you're only allowed to punch people's faces in Boxing, or wrestling."

"Damn!"

"Glynda, I don't think this is going to work." Ozpin said to the female teacher as she looked at the other rules. "These students look like they're about to unleash chaos."

"As much as I would like to agree with you, I can't neglect my duties." She explained to him, "We have a job to do, and we will get these students to follow the rules." Just then, another line of bullets hit the spotlights, and this time, they fell down on the ground, right in front of the teachers, "On second thought, they are insane. Grab your riot shield."

"We're gonna show you what this school's really all about!" Neptune pulled out a gun from his back and pointed it at Nora.

"No, I'm gonna show you guys why the pancake queen deserves to dominate this school!" Nora got out her own firearm, Ren said nothing while revealing his dual pistols.

Before anyone could even draw their weapons, someone shouted through a megaphone, "All of you stop what you're doing and drop your weapons immediately!" Ironwood had returned from wherever he was, and was walking towards the troublemakers.

"Uh... hey mister Ironman, I was wondering where you were!" Nora said nervously.

"That's Mr. Ironwood to you." His cold tone was audible through his teeth, "And all of you are sentenced to the basement for the next twelve hours for property damage, bringing firearms, using foul language and for bringing an Ursa in an institution of learning!"

"James, I don't think that's going to stop these students." Glynda said. "You might want to find some cover."

"Glynda, these freshmen are misbehaving, someone has to set things right."

Coco decided to make sure the guy doesn't ruin their fun so she points her handgun at him, "Yeah, which is why I'm about to kill you in the most epic way possible!" Fortunately for the Headmaster, he came prepared as he took out his scroll and pressed a small button on the screen. This triggered the ceiling to take out a few turrets that popped out and aimed its laser sights at the rogue students.

"Or maybe it's the other way around?" Sun said, backing away from the lasers.

Glynda looked stunned to see that the school somehow had military grade weapons installed, but she kept her normal look as she looked back at the 007 rule, "James, why do you have turrets installed on the ceiling if we're not allowed to have firearms?"

"It's for security, that way we can eliminate any intruders that tries to corrupt the school system."

"By killing them?" Ozpin said in a questioning manner.

"Exactly, so you should surrender yourself if you don't want a bullet in your face." James said to the group. But the students were not going to give in just yet.

"Oh yeah, then have a look at this." Neptune said, and then the rest of the wall broke down as the sudden arrival of unmanned military tanks got the attention of everyone again. All cannons pointed at the teachers and the headmaster. "Ready to surrender now?"

Unlike the other students who had different thoughts, Cinder Fall was watching this from afar, thinking, 'All according to plan' as she smirked.

"Where did you even get those tanks?" James asked, noticing that they were breaking another rule.

"We managed to steal them from your military base, and we modified it to follow only our OWN command. Pretty sweet huh?"

"So you plan to use them to kill us? We're the ones who were supposed to kill you for disobeying the rules."

"James," Goodwitch shouted, "Must I remind you that we're not supposed to kill anyone, this is a school that needs to follow-" A tank fired and hit the stage, both Ozpin and Glynda dived out of the way as the debris flew all over the place, the students moved away from the chairs as some of destruction fell right in front of them.

Goodwitch got back on her feet and took out her crop to use her Semblance, easily taking care of the rubble.

"You were saying?" Coco said, smirking at the explosion the tank caused, the smoke just now clearing.

Nora responded in anger, "Hah, like some tank is going to stop me and Rennie."

"Fuck you, and yes." This cued the tanks to point their cannons at her and Ren. "If you want to live, then back off."

"Not a chance, coconut girl!" Valkyrie was willing to fight against Coco immediately as she put her gun up.

"Alright, prepare to die!" At this response, the tanks' cannons began to move away from the two pancake order members, and target around the walls of the school.

Neptune saw this, and asked, "Coco, why are you making the tanks aim at the walls?"

Coco replied, "Wait, what do you mean?" She then looked at the tanks and where they were pointing at. "Shit, something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong?" To answer that question, Adel took out her remote for the tanks, pressing the buttons furiously. "They've not working"

"What?!" Right then, one of the tanks fired a shell into the right wall, causing bricks to fly across the room. Another cannon turned towards the rebels and the headmaster, and the pair quickly jumped away from the oncoming explosion.

The pancake duo remained in their current spot, but the 'king' was thinking about getting both of them to safety, "Nora, we need to get out of here."

"Right, retreat!"

The queen started running with Ren, then the tanks began their assault against the school.

"All students, remain calm." Glynda tried to regain the Freshmen's attention, but another shell zoomed to the stage, and the entire platform exploded. The professor lost her grip on the crop and she and Oz landed on the hard floor, knocking them unconscious.

The students ran forward and took cover behind the steel chairs, but the armored vehicles decided to take them down easy with their firepower, the freshmen then abandoned the chairs as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, the turrets fired out multiple bullets, which did not have any effect as the tanks ignored it's firepower and remained in their newfound territory.

"Neptune, this plan is officially the worst you've ever come up with!" Coco shouted to Neptune, running through the main hallway with the rest of the students.

Neptune yelled, "Hijacking tanks is the perfect strategy to tackle with these adversaries!"

"Well look at what that got us into!"

Yatsuhashi Daichi carried an motionless Oz and Goodwitch and ran with the other freshmen, rushing inside the gymnasium and closing the entrance. To make sure they were safe, they began to move objects to the door.

Nora noticed Russel Thrush not cooperating with the others and charging towards the exit, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of this school!" The mohawk kid already went through the doorway and all they could hear was footsteps and the sudden explosions that replaced Russel's panicked screams. He was thrown back in the gym, and was unconscious.

"That's it, we need to call the police." said Adam.

"No, don't do that!" Coco replied, "They'll be torn apart by those cannons."

"You just don't want them because you'll get arrested for hijacking my military tech." James said, still upset of seeing his stuff get taken.

"Shut up old man!"

"Guys, we don't want the police to get hurt, so we need to think of a plan." Weiss suggested, "If we have any Anti-tank weaponry of sorts, we can take them down." She was looking at Coco because she brought her minigun.

"I don't believe we carry such thing, the tanks are made from adamantium, we might need a more effective weapon."

"Great, We need another plan." Jaune said.

Ruby came up with a plausible solution, "What if we can get inside one of them, and override their circuits to disable them?"

While that seemed a little bit risky, it was worth taking to save their school, Schnee replied to this, "There has to be a better option, we can't risk ourselves getting hurt."

"Trust me Weiss, I can do this."

With that, Ruby began to run past the door with her semblance, and was already at the assembly room.

The three tanks turned to find the target, and Ruby jumped on the top of the center vehicle, she pulled the hatch and then went inside before the enemies could get a clear image. As she landed at the pilot seat and found the controls which was connected by a wire leading to the device.

"Uh...is that supposed to be a coffee machine?" Rose asked, and indeed there was a regular coffee machine controlling the thing. "Wow…I didn't know it would be easy to hack things." She quickly remembered the objective and grabbed the device.

Unfortunately it wasn't easy because when she moved it, so did the tank, and it was glued on tight. She pulled it to the right and the vehicle moved in that same direction, bumping the other tank. "Uh whoops."

The other students were taking a peek at the scene from the doorway, seeing the military tanks move around and questioning their 'friend's' actions. Yang asked, "Does Ruby even know what she's doing in there?"

"Probably not." Sun said. "Because we did put in some impressive hardware to control the tanks."

Ruby stopped moving the 'impressive hardware' and tried a different option, "What if i just do this?" She grabbed the handle and it caused the tank to fire at the ground. "My bad!" moving it again only made it worse as it crashed into it's buddies, then the other tank got angry, "Sorry, this is my first time piloting a tank!"

Ironwood face palmed, "This is the worst first day ever."

"Sorry, I'm not used to machines like this." Ruby kept controlling the tank and inadvertently crashed the back of the vehicle at the wall, raising the awareness of the other enemies, then she tugged the handle and it hit the other tank, which only made a dent and it turned to her with an angry look, then it fired back.

"AHHH!" She fell on the floor, but regained herself by gripping on the device, firing a shell at the other tank again, the moved forward to clash with her enemy. Then crashed at the third tank, and fired at another wall, "I have no idea what I'm doing!" Another shell was fired and it broke a piece of the ceiling.

Meanwhile, outside the school, there was a news crew right in front of the gateway, not noticing the carnage that was occurring inside. Lisa Lavender was holding the mic and was standing at the front entrance, "This is Vicki Vale-, I mean Lisa Lavender, reporting live at the front of the infamous high school known as Anime High, today is it's first day being reopened after the unfortunate incidents that occurred last year."

The crew moved in further to the door, Lisa held her hand on the handle, "In a few moments, we are about to go inside this legendary institute and see for ourselves what this place holds for the future of Earth." Without a moment to lose, she pushed the door and the camera peered at the main hallway...where a tank was rushing towards them!"

"Run!" The camera man dropped his device and everyone else ran away from the military vehicle as it almost hit the van

"Sorry guys!" Ruby was heard from the inside, and moved the tank forward to attack the two tanks, and missed, which ended up in her crashed through what was left of the stage, "I think i got one!"

"I don't think she's gonna fix this." Sage said.

"On the bright side, at least she's gonna earn a driver's license." Replied Yang, a little impressed at the skills that Ruby was performing, but she had a lot to learn. "She just needs to know what's going on in front of her.

Luckily for the class, Glynda was just starting to wake up, "Huh, what happened here?"

"Oh good, you're up." James came over to her side, "We have a situation, The tanks are out of control, and one of our students is trying to 'fix' this."

Glynda was not happy with that news, she frowned and stood up by herself, dusting off her shoulder, "There's no need for that, I can do this by myself!" remembering that her crop was among the ruins of the stage, she walked to the door.

Everyone moved aside as she saw the destruction of the room, the tanks were fighting each other with nothing but their ammo and speed, and she quickly found her weapon near the small stack of chairs. Moving forward, she picked it back up and pointed it at the entire place.

Ruby, meanwhile, was still trying to take down the enemies, "I'm going to take you down and save this-!" She was interrupted as the tank started levitating and she lost her balance, falling on the back of the command center.

The room's weakened state was being repaired, Glynda moved her crop and watched its effects unfold, placing the pieces back together and floating the two hostile tanks outside of the school so they wouldn't do anymore harm, and the remaining one upside down, aware of the driver inside it.

Ruby was lying on the ceiling, and quickly knew that something happen, so she tried to pry the hatch open, but she didn't need to, when the tank started flying again, and she fell right through it, crashing on the floor with a hard thud.

Noticing Glynda's feet, she stood up, "T-Thanks for the help Professor." She put out her arm to shook but the teacher gave her a cold look instead, then moved to the center of the room.

"Students, I can't believe how much trouble you cause today, I'm highly disappointed in all of you for this atrocious act, this is supposed to be the start of a new legacy, and you repeated history itself."

"Mission accomplished." Neptune made a small comment on it, thinking about the rebel's success.

Ozpin, who had just woken up, approach Glynda and said, "No need to get upset Glynda, it'll only make this worse."

"She's right Oz, we've failed." Ironwood walked past his staff, "We're back to the way it all started, chaos will reign once more, and we can't do anything about that."

"So…" Ruby was saying, "Does this mean we can destroy the place again."

"No Miss Ruby, I'm afraid we're gonna end up in this nightmare for a long time." This cued the sound and appearance of a news helicopter, it was now looking down at the repaired building and recording footage to play back at HQ.

"Hey guys," Jaune and the others were standing by the doorway, "Can we go home now?"

Given the fact that everything didn't go the way as expected, Ironwood replied, "Yes, you may leave, but come back tomorrow and don't bring anything dangerous."

"Yes sir." With that said, all the students walked out of the school and this ended the day, the school was unfortunately back to its roots of insanity and hijinks. Now that the news was able to catch a good amount of it, they would be infamous for this once again, only this time, the students would be a whole lot more crazier than the last.

And this is how it all started. This is how Anime High was reborn.


	3. The second day

**A big thank you to Iamtruth for supporting on this. Please enjoy.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Everything film, anime, video game, and anything else related belong to their respectful owners, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The second day.  
**

After the first day of school became a fiasco, the news revealed the footage and people were making sure they avoided it at all costs. Now, the teachers had to deal with this nightmare once again, and hope that they'll survive another year.

Due to the events of yesterday, the rules were adjusted slightly and they quickly got rid the exploding Alpacas to prevent any casualties and any animal group from suing them, and in addition, banned all military machinery one million feet away from school groups.

It was Tuesday, a far more dangerous day unlike it's predecessor, and the official second day of Anime High School. In the Xiao long house, Yang was at the school early to get some exercise, and Ruby was chewing on a bread piece and her eyes were looking at reddit, and Anime High was located at the 50th post, just above the post about Arkham City closing down.

"We're a little bit famous now...so that's good." She smiled a little before finishing her toast, and setting her plate inside the dishwasher. The doorbell rang , and she said, "Coming!" walking to the front door and pulling the knob.

The person standing in front of her was very familiar, she had curly orange hair and a pink bow behind her head, freckles, light green eyes and a blouse. "Penny!"

"Ruby!" The android said immediately and hugged her friend.

"I missed you so much."

Once Penny let go of the girl, she replied, "Where have you been?"

"I've been traveling to different schools, and I saw the world's biggest whale, the Maj Tahal, the Moshington Womument, and The Grand Cannon."

"It's good to have you back," Ruby patted the shoulder of her friend, "I'm just about to head to class. Bye!" She told Penny, inching past her.

"I am confused. You go to Anime High, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"I go there too now! I was enrolled by papa yesterday." Penny informed Ruby happily.

"Nice. We better go now, or else we're going to be late."

Penny walked from the doorway, and Ruby followed along after getting a bag out with her lunch. She closed the door and started moving to the sidewalk.

The road was barely even filled with a lot of cars, they were all somewhere else since it was the weekdays, so all that was left was the regular students walking by the place. There wasn't any though since their only transportation was perhaps cars and stuff, so that just left Ruby and Penny alone to catch up on things.

"How were your other schools?"

"They were splendid," Penny explained, "Some of the teachers and the students were most kind to me, and they had a variety of clubs for me, it was just so wonderful!" She thrusted a fist in the air to prove her point.

"And why didn't you just stick around?" Asked the young girl.

"It's because of...you know." Penny tapped her fingers without a smile.

"Oh...that, I understand." Ruby apparently knew what Penny meant by 'that' but they wouldn't want to discuss it because it caused a lot of problems for the android before, it was programmed in her ever since she was made, but it was totally permanent. "How many times did that happen?"

"About four times, maybe five."

"You haven't learned to control that...thing yet?"

"I tried, but all that did was destroy an entire building."

"Good thing you weren't arrested right?" Ruby laughed, patting the girl again, "Just don't worry about it, once you join Atlas High, you're going to feel great, everyone will treat you like a normal person. "

"Even if that...thing happens?"

"Pfft. It won't happen, I promise." Ruby reassured her, waving it away.

Penny smiled at her words, she already knew that she can trust Ruby with that, it wasn't going to happen again.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Just then, a person driving a one wheel bicycle zoomed past them, and he was desperately trying to stop before his wheel crashed into an inch tall rock and flew off. Both Penny and Ruby ran to see if he was okay.

The newcomer appeared to have brown hair over his shoulders, and he also wore a sailor uniform like the other Anime High students, only the pants were red instead of gray. Most notably, he was also a Bat faunus, the small wings on his back were covered by clothing, but somewhat visible through the winkles and the ears on top of his head gave that away.

He was lucky that he landed safely, but in doing so, had him land on top of an unconscious Blake, with his face right between her breasts.

The two approached him, and stopped once they saw his most likely unintentional posture. "Uh hey…" Ruby began to say, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" The new character's words were muffled, but hearable as he moved his face up and then realized who he landed on. "AH!" He stood up and covered his nose as it started bleeding. "Oh come on, I just got here and now I get stuck in these perverted tropes. Damn you Battlefield!"

"Don't worry, it happens to us." Rose assured him, noticing the outfit he wore, "Are you heading over to Anime High too?"

"Yeah, I heard yesterday that it was rewritten, so I thought I'd enroll myself and see how insane it was."

"Ow." Blake finally gained consciousness and stood up, rubbing her head.

The newcomer said to her, "Oh yeah, sorry I landed on top of you, my uncle's bike was broken again-" He stopped when he caught a good view of the girl, then he was slightly blushing, but not from embarrassment.

"It's alright." She then took one look at him, clearly noting that he was a faunus like her, and responded, "Wait, why didn't you use your Echolocation?"

"Well it's...a work in progress thing, I don't have much time to properly focus on it." He was lucky that she didn't see his unfortunate moment.

"You'll find time soon enough." The cat faunus took out her hand. "My name's Blake by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nicolas Clodfelter." He shook it lightly, his mind was feeling focused towards her.

"Clodfelter?" Blake questioned the last name, "Your name isn't something related to a color?"

"Wait, is that supposed to be a thing here?"

Taking out her scroll, Belladonna showed him the color naming rule, "You have to follow this rule since you're in this crazy RWBY-like story."

"How was I supposed to figure that out!?" He said, a little angry about this news. "Now I have to waste my entire night thinking of that!"

"Glad to see you're alright Blake." Ruby finally spoke after their short talk, then turned to Nicolas, "By the way, My name's Ruby, and this is my friend Penny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The android responded in her usual happy tone. Nicolas also shook her hand, when the bell rang from somewhere in the background.

"OH NO, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Ruby shouted out loud, and grabbed Penny's hand as she activated her Semblance, leaving the pair in the dust.

"Hey wait, get back here!" He shouted, "I can't fly you know!"

"Don't worry Nic," Blake said to him, grabbing his arm and standing in front of the wall, "I know a shortcut." She pressed a visible red button on one of the bricks.

"Wait, where did that come from?" Nic's question was unanswered as a magical door appeared in it's place for some unknown reason, they both walked through it and suddenly appeared in one of the halls of the high school. "How did that door just-"

"I have no idea, I just found it last night." Rather than figuring out its existence, Ruby and Penny were running past them and crashed straight into their first period class, History.

Inside were a few students who wore their new sailor outfits. Ruby was lying on her face from running so much, while Penny suffered no damage. Glynda Goodwitch remained in her position behind a podium giving the two a questioning look.

"Morning Professor Goodwitch." Ruby said, getting back on her feet.

"Miss Rose, next time don't run in the halls with your semblance, you might break something." Glynda told her. "Now, take your seat behind Mister Arc." Ruby understood and walked to her new seat.

Glynda then looked at Blake, "Miss Belladonna, you may sit in front of Mister Winchester."

"Damn!" someone familiar shouted.

"Language!"

This only left Nicolas and Penny, so Glynda looked at the seating chart and the small note she received from the headmaster, "Class, we have two new students enrolling this prestigious institution. Let me introduce to you Penny Polendina."

"Salutations." The android greeted the room with an almost normal smile.

"And newcomer Nicolas Clodfelter, courtesy of Elvisfan994."

"Hello class, I'm ready to survive this school of insanity." Goodwitch didn't try to explain that this was supposed to be about learning instead of going nuts, she only told the two to sit down.

"Okay class, without any further interruptions, let's begin Chapter 1: The Origins of this stupid fanfiction story." The class began to listen in on the story just to make sure they don't get in trouble after what happened yesterday.

Nicolas sat behind Yatsuhashi Dachi, and unfortunately for him, he was much too tall for him to see anything. "Hey buddy, can you move somewhere else please?"

"This is my seat, therefore I cannot move." Dachi told him in a quiet tone.

"Dude, you're blocking my view, how am I supposed to tell what the Professor is writing on the chalkboard?"

"You can figure it out for yourself." If this was getting Nicolas mad, he definitely was, "If you don't move to another seat in the next five seconds, I'll do it for you!" What he got was a bit of silence as the student was listening to Glynda's teachings, "You're asking for it."

Nic stood up and grabbed Yatsuhashi, but he was too heavy to move and too strong to budge, "Geez, what did you eat for breakfast, a building!?"

"No, I had cereal." The tall student answered.

"Then how much protein did it pack, twelve thousand!?"

Glynda caught this small act and said, "Mister Clodfelter, please stay in your seat and follow along with the class."

"Yes Professor." Nic just remained in his seat and then started thinking, 'You think you can just stay in your seat and block my view huh! Well I'm gonna make you move and I'll do in the most terrifying way possible-"

"N-Nicolas, are you okay?" Velvet Scarlatina whispered to him from behind, "You seem to be angry."

"Of course I am, this tall dude's not letting me see anything!"

"He's my friend, don't hurt his feelings."

"Fine, sorry." He said, exasperated.

Velvet went back to listening, while Nic tried to think of a way to threaten Daichi without anyone noticing.

Penny, who was sitting next to Ruby, was acting normal, listening to the teacher explain the history lesson, she was thinking of how wonderful it was that she was with Ruby again, her best friend, and she was going to be awaiting anything that came in the future.

"Hi Penny." A sudden voice came right in her head, making her grip her head as she felt pain moving inside her, "You didn't think I'd still be here, did you?" This act was not noticed by anyone except Ruby, who caught this act and felt worried.

"Not again." Penny muttered, then whispered as quietly as she could, "Please don't take over my body again."

"I can't say no to that, You kept me stuck in your head for nine days already, I think I should introduce myself to this school."

"This is not the time for this, I don't want to hurt anybody."

The right hand of the android went rogue and pointed at her, "So you just want to stay like that? Didn't you even remember what this story was about?"

"Yes."

"So that's what we were brought here for, we need to blow things up and show the school why they need to respect us!"

Penny shook the hand hard, "But my friend Ruby is here, I don't want to bring any harm to her."

"Why?"

Penny was confused.

"She's my friend."

"She is human. Why do you care about such matters?" He asked sweetly, just like a snake would.

"Because... I don't know." Penny replied unsure.

"So then why would you care if she is harmed? Is she not like all the other humans?" He argued.

"That's not true!" She said forcefully, "She is NOT like other humans. Just like me."

"If we spare her, will you let me play?" He asked nicely, almost like a parent asks a child holding a gun to give them it.

"No, don't do this please." Polendina's soft voice told the conscious in her head, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

It pointed at her face, "You are like me. Not human. And especially not like Stark. Together, we shall destroy the school, and then our creators."

"I don't want people to be afraid of me again, don't hurt anyone, especially Ruby, please… please..." Penny groveled mentally, not wanting to hurt even a small red caped girl.

The voice took about a few seconds and then responded with the hand setting itself on the table, "Alright, but just to warn you, I won't be patient." Penny tried moving her arm again and this time she had control over it again, she didn't smiled. She looked at the teacher again to regain focus, while Ruby watched the whole thing.

"Oh no."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Unfortunate events

**Welcome back to Anime High, and luckily there's some more RWBY stuff coming out soon so we're gonna have a lot of good stuff this year.**

 **Also more new characters are coming so it's gonna be great.**

 **And also a big thank you to Phoenix Commander, SilverstormXD, HaloGoji75 and staticalfaun0 for supporting this. Please enjoy.**

 **please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything film, anime, or game related belongs to their rightful owners, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Unfortunate events**

It was time for Algebra, the second greatest threat to mankind. Most of the students were suffering from its powerful effects, but luckily for Weiss, she was like a successful, brainwashed version of them. She answered each one of the questions right and kept her mind focus, nothing was going to stop her. Unfortunately, someone decided to have a bit of fun.

A ball of paper hit her face then dropped on her desk, so she opened it to see what the rest of it said.

'Riddle me this.' It said with green colors and question marks all over, 'What has white hair, a large brain, and doesn't deserve to fall in love with Neptune?' The Schnee girl turned her head to the room, looking for the one responsible for this message. There was Neo, and she waved to her.

Weiss decided to ignore her and continue working, but another ball hit her face which made her lose focus. Neo watched her and thought of another way to ruin her day, this plan would most likely irritate her enemy.

As Weiss kept an eye on her math worksheet, she wasn't aware of the ice cream-named girl moving closer. To start her hijinks, Neo took out a paint brush and smeared it over the first question on the worksheet.

"Hey!" She said in silent anger, "Why did you do that?" Neo just shrugged uncaringly while her free hand attached a device under the table. "Go back to your seat and finish your worksheet you freak, and stop bothering me."

Weiss was ignored and taunted again, and Neo painted all over the Schnee's face with her paintbrush. Weiss grabbed the brush and threw it behind her, hitting a bystander student in the face. "Just get back to your seat, and I won't tell the teacher."

The rival's unseen hand only tapped the device a few times and then backed away one step. Weiss took out a handkerchief and wiped off her entire face of paint, then tried to rewrite the answers. 'Why is this imbecile doing this to me?!' She thought to herself, 'My reputation of perfect grades must not be tarnished by any acts of stupidity.'

Once again, something distracted her. A beeping sound was heard from under the table, causing her to shake her fist in anger and look under the desk.

Unfortunately, it was a bomb and there wasn't any time to react as it exploded in her face. The explosion, however, wasn't harmful as it was just a stun device that blinded her momentarily and gave time for Neo to do whatever she planned to do.

She swapped the worksheet with a regular paper, then put a heart sticker on it to act like she was motivating her. As the light cleared out for Weiss and some other students, she looked over at Neo and was close to telling her to Ozpin, the ice cream girl only smiled.

Schnee checked the table again to make sure nothing else was filled with traps, but she quickly saw the paper with a sticker and took her rage on it by ripping it to pieces. 'Neo, you'll pay for this!'

Neo kept smiling, satisfied that she made fun of her enemy, and had the worksheet in her grasp and also wrote her name over Weiss'.

* * *

Lunch time was not until sixth period and before that was Gym class, a dangerous class to take if it involves dodgeballs or weight-lifting equipment. Junior was the coach and he was not going to joke around with all of these guys.

The students weren't happy with this, because there was rumors about ten sophomores who died in this same gym.

All the students were dressed in their gym uniform that were school appropriate, although one could argue that they were wanting to not show much fan service as this school was trying to prevent anything of that nature.

"Welcome boys and girls to Gym class, where you will be trained to be the strongest students in the world," The coach explained, "Starting today, you'll undertake the most competitive sports of this generation, and I can assure you, you might not survive."

'I'm definitely gonna die then, aren't I.' Nicolas thought to himself.

"For today, your first sport will be dodgeball!" Junior got out a red ball that somehow got in this scene, "The rules are simple, don't get hit or you will be eliminated."

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Yang shouted in joy.

"Let's get to it then." Dove said, the entire group of students was split up into two teams.

Yang was the captain of her team with Ruby, Penny, Nicolas, Coco and Dove, while Mercury was the leader of the opposing side, and was allied with Emerald, Blake, Jaune, Yatsuhashi and Pyrrha. Both of them stood on opposite sides of the court and only three balls were at the middle.

"Ready..." Junior had a whistle in his hands and he blew on it to signal the start of the match. Yang, Ruby, and Coco already charged in to get the objects, and Mercury, Blake and Pyrrha did the same. Only Rose could get one of them while the Nikos and Black snatched the other two and backed away to launch the balls.

Pyrrha threw hers first and then Blake did the same, the Xiao Long team dodged the two incoming projectiles and Nicolas got one of them so that he could launch it at someone.

The ball missed and was picked up by Jaune, who threw it and the ball was unable to gain a target, and Pyrrha used hers to hit a single enemy. Luckily it hit Dove in the face, knocking him out of the game.

"Score one for Team-" Mercury ducked down when a ball nearly touched his grey hair and finished his sentence, "Mercury!" Then picked up another one and send it towards the opposing side.

"Take this!" Coco fired back, nearly striking Emerald's face. She already used the ball to hit the beret-wearing girl, but she caught it and this eliminated Sustrai, "Hell yeah!"

"You'll pay for that in the next round Adel!" The thief walked away to the bleachers.

Blake was dodging the balls and Nicolas was targeting her, but not as a hostile. His face was blushing and he somehow ducked down from everything that was thrown at him.

"Hey Nic, stop avoiding hits and get someone!" Yang shouted while letting a ball fly to the side of evil and try to take down someone.

"Okay!" Clodfelter picked up a ball and it soared all across the room, hitting the wall and then striking down Yang. "Sorry!"

"Dammit, you'll regret that Nicolas!" Yang walked away with her fist shaking in anger.

"It was an accident!" He ducked again and moved to the side of the field to avoid Yatsuhasi's' sight. Remembering that he blocked his view earlier, he wanted to take him down.

Grabbing another ball, Nic threw it and it missed again. "Dammit!"

"Time to show them what I'm made of!" Jaune backed up and hurled a ball at Penny, but she instantly caught it with one hand. "Oh come on!"

"Awesome catch Penny!" Ruby cheered for her robotic friend while avoiding an attack from Pyrrha.

Nikos' strike wasn't able to hit anyone, but she stayed on her toes as Coco launched her ball towards the opponent. She moved away as the projectile bounced off the bleachers and to the floor where Blake snatched it and continued the fight.

Belladonna threw the ball and it almost took down Coco, but gave Penny the advantage as she launched the projectile too fast for anyone to react to, hitting the faunus head on.

Now that the teams were even, one hit could outmatch the other to win the round. Daichi remained as the prime target for the Xiao Long team, so Ruby threw her ball and while it didn't strike him down, it instead hit Jaune's face flat on. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" The odds of winning were diminishing from Team Mercury's grasps, so in order to reclaim it, Pyrrha launched a ball towards Coco and she ducked down to prepare her strike against her. Picking up one of the spare balls on the floor, she threw it and unfortunately the ball was caught by Yatsuhashi.

"Fuck!" She cursed again, then left the stage as the fight continued. Mercury kicked his ball forward and the ball slammed the end of the wall to the opposite side, nearly gaining a hit. As it zoomed past her head, Ruby picked up another similar projectile and threw it to the leader, taking him down at the chest.

"Hah, take that Mercury-" As Ruby gloated her small victory, she was hit by Daichi's ball.

"Ruby!" Penny shouted with a shocked expression, then another ball slammed into her face thanks to Pyrrha's accurate aim.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. Now that those two were taken care of, the last man standing on the Xiao Long team was Nicolas.

He said, "This is the part where you kick my ass in about three seconds, right-" A ball hitting his face answered the question, and Team Mercury has won the first round.

"Yeah!" His team cheered while the other just started giving them the dagger eyes.

Yang walked towards the grey haired leader and said, "Don't start celebrating yet Mr. Black, because in round 2, we'll be the ones that will kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try that Xiao Long." taunted the villainous Mercury, "Our teammates are more superior to yours."

"Oh yeah, well our team has more manpower than your tall friend over there."

"I do not wish to be offended." Daichi just said, the two ignored him and then parted ways again.

While she walked away, Penny was feeling calm about the sport, but unfortunately she forgot all about her conscious inside her. "Hey, did you forget about me again?" Ultron said.

"No, no, please don't do this." The android was again worried and she backed away from the court.

'Sorry, but it's time for my introduction!' Without warning, Penny was suddenly stiff frozen and then a small screen appeared in front of her. It was a loading screen and it said, "Preparing Ultron mode."

The rest of the class notice this and step in front of the android to see what was up with her all of a sudden. "Oh no, not again." Ruby muttered, but Nic heard this.

"Wait, so this isn't the first time this happened?" He asked her.

"Well the loading screen is new, just to keep this story whimsical I guess." Rose replied, "But this thing is common unfortunately. Several months ago, there was an attack caused by this A.I known as Ultron, and the Avengers were able to stop him from destroying us, but in doing so unintentionally allowed him to run rampant until he found Penny. And ever since then, he's been living inside her to prepare for his revenge."

"Wait, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Nicolas shouted in rage, "So was the author like, 'You know what's a good idea, Penny and Ultron! Everyone's doing it so I should do it too!' Or something like that?!"

"Uh, Kind of…" Ruby had an expression of slight confusion, "They are related to each other in many ways, so yeah…"

"What's going on here?" Coach Junior said and walked over to the students and the android which was still loading itself. "You're supposed to throw balls at each other, not worry about whatever's going on here."

"Coach, you might want to stand back. She's gonna go on a killing spree-" Ruby's warning was left ignored as Junior looked at Penny's state of stiffness.

"Penny, you can start moving now, there's no need to load your WhyPhy power."

"But the screen says it's Ultron!"

"Well, our WhyPhy system is called Ultron, so it's not necessary for her to try and establish our connection."

Once Junior was done talking, the loading screen had reached 100% and it disappeared. Penny was suddenly moving again, but the big difference was that her eyes were turning blood red, and her face cracked a smile on it.

"This is bad isn't it?" Jaune said, backing up alongside Nicolas.

"Oh good, now you're finished," Junior told the robot when he saw the screen disappear, "Now let's get back to the real fun-" Penny punched the Coach in a quick motion and sent him flying all across the room until he crashed on the wall.

Everyone turned to the brainwashed machine as her body began to change its' armor, replacing the skin-like features with Adamantium/Vibranium and a chuckle was heard, replacing her cheery voice with a James Spader-like voice. "I'm back."

"Uh welcome back...Ultron." Nic was already worrying too much since an evil robot invading the school was not what he intended to see, "How does it feel to live inside Penny?"

"Oh it's great, she's…" The robot stopped itself, "Wait, you're just trying to distract me from my mission!"

"No, he just wants an autograph." Ruby cut in between the two, then moved closer to Penny, "Anyway, whatever you're going to do, don't do it! My friends don't need to suffer any pain!"

"They're just getting in my way, I'll take care of them, and then our creators afterwards."

"But they're-"

"Penny, or Ultron...I think, we're not the bad guys," Yang said, "Well except for Roman sometimes, but there's no need for any of this, so why don't you just change back to your happy place and we'll-"

Penny/Ultron thrust her hand forward to use the concussion blasts to hit the blonde student and make her crash on the wall. "Okay, then we'll just have to do it ourselves then." This immediately cued a fight scene.

The android started flying and slammed herself against Mercury and threw him on the ground leaving a small crater on the wooden floor. The Ultron-controlled robot fired out another blast and the students avoided the attack.

Jaune got out his shield (which somehow appeared in this scene) and blocked another blast, but unfortunately was the next target as Penny landed in front of him and threw the defense weapon away from his grasp.

"Wait wait!" Arc's pleas were disregarded and he was thrown at the end of the room. "AAAAAHHHH!" Planning a perfect shot, Ultron fired another blast, but Pyrrha jumped in the air and saved Jaune with her shield.

Once she landed on the ground, her hands gripped her Xiphos and ran to the enemy. She swung her weapon and hit the android, she backed up and tried to land a punch on Nikos. She used her Magneto semblance to moved it from her face then she repeated the same thing again when Ultron tried to land an uppercut.

Deciding to change her strategy, she used her Anti-gravity powers to take a large piece of the wall behind her and thrust it at Pyrrha. She used her shield to block the huge concrete block, and was pushed to the next wall where she created a small crater with her back.

"Wait, how did we get weapons?" Nicolas shouted as Ultron kept attacking everyone, "And why don't I have one yet?"

"We don't know, anything can happen in this story!" Emerald shouted and used her dual guns to hit the Ultron-ized Penny, but she slammed her foot down at her face and backflipped. Yatsuhashi swung down his giant sword at her, and she used her arm to block the hit, making a dent on the armor.

Penny suddenly had her multiple flying swords coming out of her back and then brought all of them upwards to hit the tall freshmen, then punched his chest and face. The next attacker was Coco who had her minigun out.

"Taste bullets you son of a bitch!" She laughed as the gun fired a trail of bullets to the android, but she used the Anti-gravity powers again to raise the ground below her and leave her off guard then spun her swords in a circle and threw it at Adel, launching her up the air.

Ruby used her semblance to ran towards her Ultron-ized friend, and was able to stop in front of her. "Penny, you have to stop this!" She shouted to her, "You don't have to do this!"

"Of course I do, I'm just getting closer to my revenge, and no one, not even Stark will be able to stop me!"

"Except last time, when he kicked your shiny-!" Nicolas taunted and was hit by a blast, "OW my face!"

"Look, Hurting my friends isn't going to accomplish anything!" Rose shook her fists, "You can do your revenge plans another time, but you can't do it here!"

"Of course I am, this is the school of insanity and unexplainable explanations, so I'm gonna give these guys what they need." Penny stepped around her friend, and saw Blake and Junior charging in to attack but the swords came in and swung themselves to take the two down.

"Stop it Penny!" Ruby said again, "You can't hurt my friends, but if you're going to do so then lay a scratch on me!"

"I can't do that Ruby, you're Penny's friend, and she wants you to be safe with her."

"Then she wouldn't want this to happen, you're just seizing control of my friend's body. You might be a deadly A.I. hellbent on killing people, but you're living inside the soul of a special person."

"She is my best friend, and you're now a part of her. Please...just let Penny have control again...do it for me. Please."

Ultron looked at Ruby, and then backed up. "Sure...But I'm gonna come back and soon the Avengers will die."

"Well they have the Vision, so you can't-" Clodfelter shouted again before he was hit by a large rock. "OW my back!"

"Okay, I'll return soon." Penny froze again and a loading screen appeared once again, which said, "Preparing Penny mode." And after three seconds, it was done. All the Adamantium/Vibranium armor was gone and Penny was back to her normal self. "R-Ruby?"

"Welcome back Penny." Ruby wrapped her arms around the android and pulled her into a long hug.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't want this to happen again."

"Don't worry Penny, I forgive you."

"BUT I DON'T!" That was Coach Junior, he was bruised and very mad, "Penny Polendina and Ultron...Ultron, you're coming to the Headmaster's office!" He grabbed the android's hand and pulled her away.

"Wait!" Ruby stopped in front of the Coach and said, "If you're gonna take her there, then I'm gonna go with you."

"Okay Miss Rose, but only because you insisted." Junior started walking to the door again while Rose followed along, leaving the room in its ruined state.

Penny turned to her friend, "Ruby, why are you doing this?"

"Because we're friends, and we're going to go through this together!" Rose smiled.

The android smiled as well and said, "Thank you."

Back in the Gym room, everyone was just lying on the floor, Nicolas was flat on his face and was next to Yang.

"This is going to be the best time of our lives!" She shouted with a fist bump in the air.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely going to be." Nicolas said, then fell unconscious for the rest of the class.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Homework

**Welcome back to Anime High. We're finally back after all this time, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Homework**

One week had passed in Anime High, and thanks to the first set of disasters that plagued the school, this one was bound to be even worse, especially since some of the students' well known motives were exactly that. Luckily for the teachers, they had the perfect solution to solve this problem.

"We have a test tomorrow?!" Ruby shouted in surprise, "And we're only hearing this just now?!"

"I do apologise for not giving an announcement about this earlier Miss Rose," Professor Ozpin replied to the young freshmen, "But we must provide unexpected problems— a challenge if you will— to prepare our students for the future."

"Well this is just great." Ruby mumbled, sitting back down and focusing on the practice sheet. There wasn't any time to work on it now the bell had already rung, and she needed a tutor to help her out on this subject in time for the test.

Standing up, she walked to Yang's seat to see if she could get help. "Hey Yang." The young sister greeted, , a little glum but still happy to see her sister.

The fighter noticed her, "Oh hey Ruby. Do you need a tutor to help you study for the test?"

"Maaaybe?"

"I would love to, but unfortunately I have some business with that classy chick to deal with. The uh... one with the handbag." Xiao Long stood up and stuffed her items in a bag, "It'll probably take all night so you'll might need to find someone else."

"Well okay then, just don't get yourself in huge trouble again. Do you know how hard it is to explain exploding alpacas?" Ruby asked seriously.

"Okay sis, see you tomorrow!" Yang carried her belongings and was out of the classroom after waving goodbye. "And by the way, that was one time. One time."

As Ruby said her goodbyes, she looked around the room again and noticed Weiss, and thought that she'd make a good tutor, so she walked towards her. "Hey Weiss."

"Hi Ruby, what do you need?" Weiss asked, feeling unruffled by the announcement of the test.

"Since you know that we have a test to do and my sister is going to do something dangerous, I was wondering if you would be able to help me study tonight? Maybe? Please?" The reaper asked, pleading for her to accept.

Weiss responded, "I guess since you've been struggling a little in this subject already, I'll be your tutor then. Only for tonight."

"Sounds good to me! Where should we meet?"

"In the school parking lot once the day's done." Weiss packed her belongings and started heading out the doorway, "I'll see you there."

"See you Weissy!"

Thanks to the surprise announcement of the test, Blake was in a bad mood again. She was about to sit up when Clodfelter came to her side.

"Hi Blake." He smiled.

"Hello Nicolas, what do you want?" The cat faunus asked coldly.

"I was just thinking it'd be a good idea if I'd come to your house tonight and study together, what do you say?" Nic explained, hoping to get to know her a little more.

The cat faunus shook her head, "Sorry, but I'd prefer working alone." The girl was already heading to the door.

"Oh...okay." Clodfelter sighed.

"Hey Nicolas." Someone said, Nicolas turned to see Jaune next to him.

Thinking he was going to say something about his plan for Blake, he tried to deny it, "Oh Jaune, I wasn't trying...I mean I'm not thinking about her and me together...I mean!"

"I... didn't say anything about you and Blake together? Whatever, I was gonna ask if you would like to come with me and Pyrrha to study. Sometimes she gets just a little crazy if you know what I mean."

"N-no thanks, I'm practically a wizard at math back at my old school, so I can handle this with no problem!"

At this moment, Velvet overheard him, "T-then can you be my tutor tonight?"

Clodfelter didn't expect her to show up, but he agreed to her proposal anyways just to keep him in the clear, "Yeah, definitely Ms..."

"Scarlatina. T-Thanks."

"Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow." Jaune told the two, while Pyrrha said "Goodbye," and left the classroom.

'Isn't that just wonderful,'Nic thought to himself, 'I have to teach someone on a subject that I absolutely hate! And I just wanted to talk to Blake too!' He said,

"Alright Velvet, I'll see you after Cooking class! Can't wait to help you with math..."

"Bye." The shy bunny faunus nodded and left the room along with the others.

The next period was going to start soon, and so far, nothing bad had happened other than a few complaints about the test. The Headmaster's plan to prevent a disaster was working.

* * *

The Schnee Mansion was the most obvious place to find Weiss and her family if anyone wants to see them. The heiress was the only person who lived here, since her parents were on a business trip and her older sister was somewhere else. In the living room, Ruby and Weiss were already working on the practice sheet, and they of course started on the first problem.

"Problem 1," Weiss recited, "Find x if 2x = 4"

"I can already see that we're on the advanced part." Ruby said without a hint of humor.

"Not really, this should be easy for you to do." She allowed Ruby to think for a bit before she figured it out.

"Well...since you can't multiply it with anything or even subtract or add it," Ruby began to say, "We could try and divide the two across the entire problem... Is that right? "

"Only one way to find out, try it."

The student was already doing so, her pencil scribbling underneath the numbers and her solution came up, "X would equal 2."

"Correct." answered Weiss.

"Great, so far so good."

"Now for the second question. What are the factors of (x^2-81)?"

"Uh, what?" Ruby was now stumped. Given the fact that they were at a somewhat more difficult problem, Weiss understood why.

"Don't worry, you can do this." She encouraged.

And just In case that wasn't encouraging enough to allow Ruby to find the answer, she allowed a hint, "The last number is squared."

"Nope, that's not helpful at all."

"You're not gonna get anywhere unless you solve this."

"Easy for you to say, you grew up with a Calculus book as a pillow!" Ruby said with a dissatisfied look.

Schnee objected, "No I didn't," She sighed and continued, "Just do this question, it's simple enough for you to solve it."

In the background, a phone started ringing, "I'll get it, just keep trying."

 **One minute later…**

"Okay Ruby, did you finish?" Weiss returned to her young friend as Ruby was raising the worksheet like it was a flag.

"Yep! It was a lot easier than I thought. That hint really uh... helped." She told her dishonestly after putting her scroll away.

"Good, I knew you could do it." Weiss nodded, slightly surprised she actually had gotten it without her help, "Now let's continue to the third problem. What is the square root of 0?"

"Uh…." Again, Ruby was stumped. "Can I use my scroll for this?"

Schnee replied, rolling her eyes, "No, it's the easiest one in the whole page."

"But it's three times as difficult as the last one!"

"I've been studying these questions for many years, and they are the less advanced kind of Algebra questions anyone could go through." Ruby was wanting to protest again, but since Weiss was a nerd, she decided to not do so.

"Okay then, whatever you say." The sneaky huntress was also thinking of using her scroll for this, but had second thoughts because cheating wasn't going to help out much in this situation. She already felt bad about skimping on the one before it. Ruby tapped the pencil on the paper and began to think.

* * *

In a random apartment that Clodfelter was residing, he was just using the internet to work, while Velvet was trying to work the paper with her pencil. In fact, she was wondering whether Nic was just telling the truth, or if he was just wanting company.

"N-Nicolas," Velvet spoke to him, "Are you sure you're a 'math wizard'? I-I mean not to doubt you or anything..."

He expected this question for a while, but he tried to hide the truth, "Y-yeah, I'm the only few wizards that can accomplish all math problems with no problem? That's right."

"But you've been on the computer for an entire hour, I'm not sure you know what you're doing."

"Nah, I was just checking on the reddit to see what kind of stuff they're talking about. Besides, the test is going to be way too easy for us Freshmen, they're not even trying."

"Then how come you're not helping me?" Her tone was the same, and she wasn't forcing him to answer, but he did so anyway,

"Because...Uh..." Figuring out that this lie couldn't help him out anymore, he admitted the truth, "Okay I lied about the whole math wizard thing, I'm not an expert on this crap!"

Scarlatina was unfazed but raised an eyebrow. "T-then why would you agree to help me study?"

"Because I wanted to make sure no one gets suspicious of me. I was wanting to have some alone time with Blake."

"S-she's not doing so well now, you might need to give her another week to settle down."

Nic asked, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Blake broke up with Adam a month ago, and since then, he's been trying to bring back their relationship before Sun steals his spotlight...again. She's not so happy about that."

"So she's been dating him...and Sun for a long time?"

"Y-yes."

'Dammit, how am I supposed to fall in love with her now if she's pissed off about having a boyfriend?!' Nic thought to himself angrily.

Velvet continued, "Sun was her first boyfriend before she broke up with him and she's still not interested in another relationship."

"Sounds like she needs to speak with a therapist...not in a offensive way." Clodfelter said quickly, "Surely, maybe a certain Faunus...character can help get her spirits up, and even develop an unbreakable relationship with her."

"I-I'm not sure it would work out for her. She's about as outgoing as me." Velvet laughed nervously at her joke, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay soon enough."

'As soon as I become her boyfriend, then everything will be alright for me... right? I think so?' Nic thought uncertainly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coco was walking down the street wearing a large coat and holding a Tranquilizer with a casual grip. "Yang, what's your location?" She asked through their comms.

"I told you! My name is, 'mama bird'. We need to use code names on the comms. But right now I'm entering the 'nest', are you sure that the guy is in there?" Yang asked, wearing her usual fighting gear.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure...if not then we'll have to check the docks. And I'm not calling you 'mama bird'."

"Fine…" Yang opened the door and stepped inside. "Go find the guy to set up some random story arc, and I'll go set up mine." She mumbled, walking into a security guard who of course wore shades at night that were blacker than the pavement below them.

"Hold up, let me see some ID." He ordered smoothly, but all it did was make Yang smile and crack her knuckles.

* * *

Ruby was on the floor, feeling defeated by the last and most difficult question she ever faced; What is the square root of a square root.

"This is too hard!" She shouted, while Weiss watched the girl with a displeasing look, "Why can't you just do this one for me?!"

"I know this may be difficult Ruby, but it's really not that hard-" Weiss had to duck down as a calculator nearly hit her. "I swear! It isn't!"

"You know that this questions is a lot harder than the sixth one, how am I supposed to know this answer if there is no answer?"

"That's right! That's the right answer!"

"Wait, it is?" Ruby quickly wrote down the answer, breaking the pencil "Yeah! Woo!" She jumped for joy and then hugged her friend tightly, "Thank you so much for helping me!"

"You're welcome." The Schnee girl responded, pleasantly shocked.

Ruby released her friend and said, "You're the best! How about we celebrate a little? I mean it wasn't easy, and I know I would looove cookies right now."

"I'm good, you should probably get some rest though."

"Wait, what time is-" The fifteen year old looked at the clock to see that it was nine forty-six. "Wow, it's that late? I should be in bed." She quickly gathered her stuff and placed it in her bag. "Thanks for the help, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." Weiss closed the door after her and walked back to the kitchen to clean up the small mess that was made. "Ruby should know to clean herself up in someone else's house."

* * *

The test had finally started during fifth period, and the students were surprisingly doing well. Ruby was confident in herself that she was going to pass this with flying colors. The others were doing quite well, but some of them weren't due to some hijinks from last night, with Yang and Coco nowhere to be found.

After the test, the students turned in their sheets and after the quick grading, they got them back. Then came the reactions.

"I got a B plus!" Ruby cheered and then ran to Weiss to hug her. "Thank you Weiss, thank you sooo much."

She squeezed with all the force her little body could muster.

"Y-Yeah, you're welcome." Weiss was a little confused at this, but she accepted the appreciation with struggle.

"For the love of-, how do I have a C minus?" That was Nicolas complaining about his grade, "I got most of them right...next time don't use some stupid fake website to help you. Anyway, Velvet what's your grade?"

"Oh, it's a B." She said with no negative response, "Thanks for being my tutor Nicolas." She bowed down and started walking to her seat.

"Wait, what? We used the same thing! How is that possible?!"

The door opened suddenly, everyone watching as Coco fell flat on the floor, "I'm here." She sounded exhausted and tried to crawl to her seat, "Get over here Yang!"

"I'm coming women, don't rush me! And it's 'mama bird'!"

Yang entered the classroom, drunk and with blood on her face. Unable to reach for her seat, she fell on the floor right next to Coco, "What's the lesson teach?"

"Ms Xiao Long, you are thirty-seven minutes late, where have you been?" Ozpin asked the blonde brawler, gaining only laughter in return as she remembered something.

"Ohhhh no." Ruby muttered and got to Yang's side. "Not again." As she started to bring her sister to her feet, then the alarm suddenly started ringing.

"Warning: A flying magic school bus is approaching the school." The alarm system explained. "Please remain calm."

"Wait, we have a warning for flying buses?" Someone asked amidst the clamor.

In the auditorium of the building, students were being the opposite of calm and were panicking left and right while the soldiers started to stand guard and prepare the defense against the school bus.

And it appeared all right. It crashed in the room, leaving a hole in the roof and the school's bank account. The rest of the students had emerged from the classrooms and walked towards the bus with extreme caution, and that was when one of the windows opened up and someone popped out of it,

They were revealed to be a Nebula Violette who was dressed in a school uniform. "We're here!" She said, wobbling slightly from the ride.

"Nebula?" The aussie questioned.

The purple-haired girl shook her head and saw the bunny faunus, "Oh hey Velvet, how have you been?"

"G-good...but what's going on, why are you here?"

"Oh...well, me and my friends have been accepted to join Anime High." Nebula smiled,

"Wait...there's more of you guys attending our school?" Ruby asked in case she heard that correctly, when suddenly a Mustang crashed right into the room and landed next to a bus. "Oh...and these three guys appeared as well...so...there's that."

"No more!" Someone got out of the car and he felt sick as well.

"Wait is that..?" Nicolas started to say.

Ironwood, who had just seen the footage of the bus and car crashing in the room, put his head down, "This cannot be good." He muttered to himself.

 **To be continued..**


End file.
